Pressure
by OFWGKTA210
Summary: A songfic. Pressure by Paramore, because they're freaking awesome. Just Annabeth's thoughts on the Argo II. MOA oneshot thingy I guess. I rate all my stories T, so don't get scared. Exept one is rated M. R&R! I'll shut up now.


**Hiya! I'm OFWGKTA210 with a new oneshot songfic thingy! On with the Blobasaurus rex!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Paramore's song Pressure. I'm not as cool as them or Rick Roirdon...yet. I do own blobasaurus rex though. I think.**

**_Tell_**_** me where our time went, and if it was time well spent**_

_**Just don't let me fall asleep, feeling empty again**_

Annabeth was on the Agro II, thinking about the eight months without Percy. She spent that time looking for him, and crying over him. She wondered what he had done the whole time. Probably something better, whether it was almost dying or running from a monster. Every time she would fall asleep, be it day or night, she would feel something missing. And she knew it was him. Now on the Agro II, he had to be at this Roman camp. She didn't want that empty feeling anymore.

'_**Cause I fear I might break and I fear I can't take it**_

_**Tonight I'll lie awake, feeling empty**_

Will she break out and cry in front of everyone? Make a fool out of herself? She was starting to think not when the Agro II came plummeting down. 'Looks like I'll die with that empty feeling too. I'll never find him now' she thought.

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

She could feel the air pressure pushing her down. It was like Zeus wanted her to die. Maybe Percy would be better off if she didn't find him? He probably didn't remember her anyway. She can sort of see the ground now, though no one from the ship. Maybe she was the only who fell over board? What if Percy found another girl and fell in love with her? Like Jason and Piper. Jason wasn't sure him and this girl Reyna were dating, only that she was really important. Annabeth bet Percy didn't remember zip about her.

_**Now that I'm losing hope, and there's nothing else to show**_

_**For all of the days that we spent, carry away from home**_

She was sort of sure of it now. He didn't remember her, or his past life. She didn't have anything that would jog his memory either. Just her. Even after all the quest they've been on, he won't remember. Nor will he remember the kiss afterward, or the kiss in the canoe lake, or any other kiss or day he spent with her after that.

_**Something's I'll never now, and I have to let them go**_

_**I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty**_

Somehow, Leo had swerved down and caught Annabeth, and it didn't hurt. 'How'd he do that? I'm getting more stupid by the minute.' She thought. It was true, she fell overboard, she didn't know where Percy was or if he was okay, she didn't even know if he was still Percy! She decided to take a seat in the co-pilot chair next to Leo. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She lied and nodded. She thought more of Percy, and she had that empty feeling again.

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

_**Without you**_

"We're getting closer to the camp, at least that's what Jason said." Leo told her. She kind of didn't even want to go anymore. He was better off without her. Everyone was better off without her. But then she could also feel that they were getting closer. And then she wanted to see him again. It's not her everyone will be better off without. It's the pessimist side of her.

_**Something's I'll never now, and I have to let them go**_

_**Something's I'll never now, and I have to let them go**_

_**But I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**_

She hated sometimes that she wanted to know everything. She can only let some questions slip her mind. But Percy always came back. She just sat there with that empty feeling from the pit of her stomach to her head. She thought of it more and soon the whole feeling was coursing through her body.

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**We're better off without you**_

_**I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now**_

_**You're better off without me**_

She can now see the golden dome tops of some of the building there. Her only thought was him. Then, her little pessimist voice came back in the back of her head. "I'll leave you alone with him for a minute. Though you're much better without me, I find most errors. I'm the 3rd greatest part in a child of Athena. Oh look, he's wearing _a toga_."


End file.
